


acceleration

by phalangine



Series: the laws of motion [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: He watches Magda reach into their closet and pull out one of her silky nightgowns and slip into it. Then she grabs her white robe and tosses it at the bed."All right, up you get," she orders. There's a smile in the quirk of her lips, though, so Erik hauls himself upright and slips into the fuzzy abomination.On Magda, the lowest edge brushes the bottom of her knees. On him, it barely comes to mid-thigh."You really are a giant."





	

Erik wakes up with the foul taste of morning breath in his mouth, the sticky feeling of dry come along his ass and down one leg, and the dull ache in his lower body that says he's been used in the best possible way. Despite all that, it isn't morning. There's no light streaming through the window, just the glow of the lamp on Magda's bedside table.

His wife is no longer nestled in his arms but kneeling in the middle of the bed facing him. Her long hair falls in messy waves around her, the ends on one side just long enough to obscure her nipple. Erik follows the line of it to the lower curve of her breast, to the faint outline of her abs, the horizontal line of a roll, to her belly button, down to the carefully manicured thatch of dark hair between her legs. She is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. There may be ones with smaller noses, bigger asses, and trimmer thighs, but Erik wouldn't change a thing about Magda.

She gives him a soft smile when she catches him marveling at her. Someone before him taught her to be hard on herself, to obsess over every detail of her body. Erik is more than happy to do that for her- he is kinder than she is about her body. It's a rarity, him being the gentle one, but he doesn't care about the dips of cellulite and the stretch marks on her breasts. They're all just texture.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Magda says as she dips her head to kiss his nose. "You've been asleep for a long time."

Erik nods, accepting the worry his wife isn't vocalizing. "Tired," he explains.

She accepts that without argument. "Charles is in the living room. We've been watching the news, but since you're awake now, why don't you come join us? You can wear my robe."

Why he wouldn't wear his own is odd, but Erik is in the mood to be amenable. He can't even obsess over Charles fucking him.

He watches Magda reach into their closet and pull out one of her silky nightgowns and slip into it. Then she grabs her white robe and tosses it at the bed.

"All right, up you get," she orders. There's a smile in the quirk of her lips, though, so Erik hauls himself upright and slips into the fuzzy abomination.

On Magda, the lowest edge brushes the bottom of her knees. On him, it barely comes to mid-thigh.

"You really are a giant."

Erik shrugs and throws her an easy smile. What Magda lacks in height, she makes up for in vigor.

"Let's go make sure Charles hasn't run off, shall we?"

They head downstairs arm-in-arm. They walk past the kitchen, where dinner is bubbling away and Erik's stomach longs to go, and take a right instead. Charles is there, sitting neatly on one end of the sofa. What catches Erik's eye is the blue robe he's wearing. It's too long for him, and where Erik generally wears it open, Charles has the belt tied securely.

"Let's figure this thing out, then, shall we?" Magda asks. She doesn't wait for a reply, simply marches over, turns the TV off, and drops down onto the middle cushion next to Charles. She pats the only remaining cushion, which Erik takes as his cue to sit down.

"I think it's best to be blunt about this," Magda says after a long, awkward pause. Erik nods, and, after a moment, so does Charles. Though she's turned to face Charles, Magda reaches back and takes hold of Erik's hand. "Excellent. Erik loves me, Charles, and I love him. We are happy together. But I've come to see that he loves you, too. He is happier for having you in his life. Now, I don't know you well enough to love you, but I think, from all Erik has told me about you, that I will, in time. Provided you agree to this."

Charles swallows. "What exactly am I agreeing to?"

"Good question. Put simply: polyamory. You and I both love Erik. Erik loves both of us. Given time, I think you and I can fall in love as well. In the meantime, you will eat meals with us, go on dates with us, and fuck us. Everything you would do in a relationship with one person, but with two."

"I'm rather certain polyamory is more complicated than that..."

"Yes, but we're talking concepts, Charles. Is this something that sounds appealing?"

Sometimes Erik is reminded of how much heavy lifting his wife does. She doesn't shy from difficulties. She doesn't rely on the hope of understanding. She isn't self-conscious. She is open and honest to her bones. That was what drew him to her in the first place: she had no hidden depths, only answers to questions that hadn't been asked yet. A starburst of stability in a world of shadows. The opposite of Erik- and Charles.

"Erik, I swear, if you're getting turned on back there..."

Blowing out a breath, Erik abandons his thoughts of appreciation for his wife. "I'm not," he says, as innocently as he can.

"Bullshit," Magda grumbles, but doesn't pursue the accusation. "What will is be, then, Professor? Yes? No? Need time to think about our proposal?"

Charles shakes his head. "I think I have my answer. But I want to hear from Erik first."

Magda squeezes his hand reassuringly, and Erik lays his chin on her shoulder. He lets his eyes wander over Charles. The bright eyes and generous mouth, the wild hair concealing the extraordinary power of Charles' telepathy. His quick mind. His solid frame. "I want you," Erik says, thinking pointedly of the last time they played chess. Their easy camaraderie, the way the Scotch made the room feel close, Erik's desire to reach out and touch Charles. He wants to think about earlier, the way Charles filled him up perfectly. But this, he senses, is his chance to prove what he wants isn't carnal. Not purely carnal, at least.

"Oh." Charles blinks, the blue of his eyes suddenly shrunk to a think ring by the black of his pupils. "Oh, my friend. I didn't know. I never thought..."

"Will you stay?" Erik asks. He holds out his free hand, the one not sweating in Magda's hold.

Charles licks his lips, his tongue a flash of pink across now-shiny lips. He nods and reaches to take Magda's hand. "I will."

Magda smiles. Erik can't see her face, but he knows she is.

"In that case," Magda says slyly, "we could all use a shower- especially Erik. You'll help me clean him up after you made a mess of him, won't you, Charles?"

 

**_xx_ **

 

The hot water beats down on Erik's back. With his face to the taps and his eyes closed, he only has to breathe in the steam and listen to the conversation beyond the curtain.

"Now, get the cloth wet," Magda is saying. "And soap it up. He likes the rough ones, so don't be afraid to really rub him clean, all right?"

A hand pokes through the curtain- Magda's- and turns off the water. The curtain comes away a moment later, and Erik hears someone get in behind him.

The first touch of the cloth is a barely whisper against the back of his thigh.

"You're not going to get dry come off like that," Magda points out. "Erik's a big boy. He can take it. Can't you, love?"

Erik nods, leaning his face against the hand that pats his face.

The next swipe of the cloth is surer. The next is just right, and Erik can't help but push into it.

"See?" Magda asks.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting him?"

"Charles, you can be a little rough with my husband. He may look fragile, but I assure you, he is anything but." There's a smile in her voice as she adds, "He's yours to touch now, too. So go ahead. I know Erik's limits, and I won't let you pass them."

Charles doesn't take her up on that right away, instead continuing to rub the cloth over Erik's skin. He makes his way up Erik's thigh to his ass, then pulls his cheeks apart to clean between them.

It isn't until after Erik hears the wet slap of a washcloth against linoleum that Charles's hands begin to wander. The first thing they do is run over his hole, the touch light the first time but, like earlier, getting more certain with each pass until Charles is pressing against Erik's hole with his fingers while his breath blows hot over Erik's skin.

He doesn't try to press in, though, and soon his hands are moving away. They touch Erik's balls, rolling them and testing their weight. Then they're moving on. The first touch to his soft cock is a single fingertip. It just strokes Erik's exposed head, pressing here and there and making Erik long for Charles to take him in hand. A second finger joins the first, then a third. And still, all they touch is the tip.

Erik tries tilting his pelvis back in case Charles simply can't reach, but that doesn't move the fingers on. He's starting to get hard despite the limited touch- was already on the way there from Charles touching his ass.

Finally, on his own time, Charles wraps his whole hand around Erik at the root. Erik can't help but let out a moan and push into Charles' hold.

Charles asks something, but Erik doesn't catch it, only Magda's gentle laugh and instruction not to worry. "You could jack him off if you wanted. It would be nice if you soaped up first, but he'd let you do it as is."

Charles doesn't reply, but he takes his hand off Erik's cock. Despite himself, he whines at the loss.

"There, there," Magda soothes, still cupping Erik's cheek.

Charles moves on to Erik's hips. His belly. His waist. His nipples. Those catch Charles' attention for longer than most, and Erik is rewarded with the feeling of Charles' cock pressed up against his ass. But Charles doesn't stop his inspection. He moves onto Erik's shoulders, down his arms, his fingers. Then back up to his neck, his skull.

"I can't believe this is real," he breathes as he returns to tweaking Erik's nipples. His cock is still flush against Erik's ass. It's hard now, just like Erik's, and Erik wants it in him.

"I have an idea," Magda says suddenly. "Erik, why don't you towel off in here until I call you? Charles, come with me."

 

**_xx_ **

 

They leave him in the bathroom for an hour. Maybe two. Erik loses track of time after a while. He can hear enough from the bedroom to guess what Charles and Magda are doing. He knows how his wife sounds when she gets fingered, knows the way she writhes and makes the bed springs squeak.

He wants to get off, but can't make himself. Something tells him he should wait, that Magda wouldn't just leave him in here alone. She has a plan.

Still, it tries his self-control when he hears Charles' low groan followed by the "oh" Magda makes when he first slips the tip in.

"Erik!" Magda calls a moment later. "Why don't you come out now?"

Erik nearly throws the door open in his haste to get into the bedroom. The second he catches sight of the display on his bed, he comes to a stop.

Charles is sitting with his back to the headboard, his legs bent. Magda is in his lap, her head thrown back on Charles' shoulder, her legs spread wide and hooked behind Charles' knees. It gives Erik an unobscured view of Charles' cock moving in and out of Magda's cunt.

He ought to feel some sense of jealousy. He's certain of it. But all he can think of is how good they look. How right it looks for Magda to be taking Charles.

His wife gives him a sloppy smile, and Erik knows she's getting fucked as well as he was earlier. "Come here," she calls, the hand not tangled in Charles' hair beckoning Erick over. He does as she orders gladly, coming to kneel at the edge of the bed and watch. Magda gestures for him to come closer still, and again, Erik goes, crawling closer and closer until he's kneeling between Charles' legs.

"Do what you want to do," Magda gasps, and Erik dives down without delay.

The first thing he does is touch. He runs his fingers over the place where Magda is stretched around Charles, lets the motion of Charles' thrusts move his hand.

After that, he moves onto something he knows Magda likes: he puts his head down and sucks her clit. The sound she makes sends a shiver through him. He keeps sucking, lashing his tongue against her clit the way he knows drives her crazy. He doesn't stop when she starts pulling his hair- it isn't a no or a stop. It's Magda needing an anchor, and Erik is happy to be that.

She finishes before Charles, a series of whole-body twitches and a loud sigh making it obvious.

Erik lets go of her clit and returns to her cunt, where he feels once more how tight she is around Charles, this time with his tongue.

He isn't paying attention to the sounds of Charles and Magda talking above, so it catches him off-guard when Charles' cock springs free and slaps his face.

Magda leans down and tells Erik not to move, just watch. And watch he does as she takes Charles' slick cock in her hand and strokes him hard and fast, the sound barely audible over how hard Erik is breathing. He knows where this is going. He knows what Magda intends. But he hadn't thought she would let him have it so soon.

When Charles comes, it hits Erik squarely, hot lines of come striping his face. A few he can reach with his tongue, but most land over his nose and cheeks.

He doesn't realize he's come himself until he hears Charles' voice say, "Holy shit. He came from that? Untouched?"

Erik doesn't respond. It's too much.

He feels a tongue on his face and knows it's Magda. Knows it's her who kisses him a moment later with the taste of Charles on her tongue. He knows it's Charles who touches tentative fingers to Erik's sensitive length, who takes over from Magda when she breaks the kiss.

It will be a mess to clean up later, but as Charles kisses him softly, and Magda rubs his shoulders, all Erik can think about is how good things are now.


End file.
